Wanna Bet?
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Seamus and Ginny bet on a Quidditch match. Seamus/Ginny


**A/N:** Just a quick one-shot I thought up at work.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters, places or spells you recognize. And I clearly don't own Quidditch either.

* * *

"Hufflepuff? How could you be cheering for Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw is going to win," Ginny yelled over the cheers of the crowd to the boy next to her.

"Ravenclaw? Are you serious? Have you not been paying attention to the teams this year?" Seamus responded.

"What are you on about?" she scoffed in disbelief. "Ravenclaw is _ahead_ of Hufflepuff."

"Wanna bet?" he raised an eyebrow.

It was a Saturday in spring, and clearly it was a Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match. The cup was already secured to either Slytherin or Gryffindor so today they were free to root for the team they felt like rather than who they needed to win for their standings. That brought them to the current debate.

"You're on Finnigan," Ginny said fiercely. "Whoevers team scores the most goals – not points because the snitch doesn't count – wins. The loser has to abide by the winner's chosen demand."

"You're going down Weasley," he smirked.

"Oh look there Seamus, I think that was the Ravenclaw Chaser making a goal!" Ginny exclaimed cheekily.

"Laugh it up Gin," he grinned at her. "You'll be sorry when your precious Ravenclaws get lost in the Hufflepuffs' wind."

"Oh yes because they're such wonderful fliers," she says sarcastically.

The results of the game were clearly out of their control so they kept up the competitive banter throughout. Trash talking had always added an extra enjoyment to the game for them. They were each trying anything they could think of to provoke an angry or indignant response from the other. They were having a grand time.

"I can't wait to be able to make you do anything I want," Ginny grinned half an hour later.

"You're getting quite ahead of yourself love," Seamus grinned back. "Let's not forget that Ravenclaw is going to lose."

"Oh please, _love_," she mocked, "you'll be sorry you made this bet with me."

"That's what you think. I've already got my winnings picked out," he winked.

"Excellent," she responded with false excitement. "Now if only you had chosen the team that would win it would be useful."

"You sound so sure of your team love," he pretended to pout. "How about this? When you're team loses and you're all upset you come to me and I'll cheer you up."

"And exactly how could you, of all people, cheer me up?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few ways," he grinned.

She laughed happily. "And what makes you think I'd be up for _your_ ways?"

"How could you resist?" he answered, waggling his eyebrows at her.

As their banter quickly turned flirty the debate over winning teams was forgotten. Each remark was full of more innuendo than the last.

"…and the Ravenclaw Seeker seems to have spotted the snitch! Both Seekers are now soaring towards the Hufflepuff goals as fast as they can. Who's going to get it? They're neck and neck! And it looks like its Ravenclaw coming out on top! Ravenclaw wins the match: 210 – 90!"

Cheers burst out of all the Ravenclaw supporters and Ginny started to cheer before Seamus interrupted her.

"You are aware that even though Ravenclaw won the match, I won the bet?" he asked with a smirk.

"What? What was the score?"

"210 to 90," he said smugly. "I win by three goals."

"Well that's unfair," she said slowly.

"You're the one who set the bet," he shrugged. "You chose that the snitch wouldn't count." After letting that fact sink in for few moments he grinned at her. "Now, I believe I get one demand from you."

"Oh fine go ahead," she huffed, very irritated at the technicality she'd set against herself.

"Kiss me."

She nodded, not surprised after all the flirting, and leaned in to kiss him and he readily met her half way. It started off as a soft and sweet kiss, but when Seamus ran his tongue over her lips, she promptly opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. They were both eagerly exploring each other's mouths, her hands gripping his hips and his holding her face. When they broke apart Seamus gave her a smug grin.

"I'm sure that was worth losing for."

She grinned. "Wanna bet?"


End file.
